


Forceful

by SilverMidnight



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing someone he loves Lassiter doesn't know what to do. Then Shawn forces himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forceful

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52. I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.

"Lassiter," I answered my phone tiredly.

"Hey, Lassie," Spencer chirpped happily, "Are you busy?"

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair. I had gotten home from work less than an hour ago and I was hoping to be able to relax with a bottle of whiskey. Of course, Spencer had to call and ruin the entire thing. Like he always does.

"What do you want?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"To talk," Spencer responded, "I have pizza. It's your favorite."

"What are you... Are you outside, Spencer?"

Instead of answering a knock echoed through my home. Shaking my head I went to the front door knowing the younger man would be waiting on the other side. Why did I think opening the door would be a good idea?

Spencer held two large pizzas in his hands and a grin on his lips. Without saying a word the other man pushed past me and went to the place the food on the table in front of the couch. I opened my mouth to demand him to leave, but I truly didn't feel like yelling right now.

"Whiskey?" I offered grabbing the bottle and two glasses.

"I'm okay," Spencer nodded, "But are you sure you should be drinking?"

"Why not?"

"Your sister was in a car accident, Lassie. She was killed by a drunk driver and your first though is to get drunk."

"Unlike that piece of shit for a human being I'm not driving."

Spencer sighed and moved so he was standing in front of me. He took the bottle from my hand and placed it back down. For the first time I saw the faux-psychic look completely serious and I found that I hated that more than his constant jumping and jokes.

Serious was not something thatI would ever associate with him. As odd as it sounded I wanted...Needed the man to act like himself right now. At least the version of him that I knew. I didn't think I could deal with anymore changes in my life.

"Come on, Lassie," Spencer tried to pull me towards the couch.

"I don't need to be coddled," I growled.

"I'm not... That's not what I'm doing, Carlton, and you know it. You think you have to push everyone away and we'll all go running. You should know me better than that. Right now you need someone and here I am."

Staring at the shorter man I liked my lip before nodding my head slightly. I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to yell right now. Anyway it didn't look like Spencer was going to be backing down any time soon. That and I didn't want to be alone.

Spencer lead me to the couch and opened one of the pizza boxes. I watched him curiously as he handed me a lice of meat lovers while he took a pineapple and ham for himself. For awhile after that the only sound that oculd be heard was us eating.

"Spencer," I started.

"No," he shook his head, "Not tonight."

"I don't..."

"Shush. You'll be fine. Just let me... Let me coddle you. Just tonight."

Staring at the younger man I slowly nodded my head. I had no idea what the faux-psychic was thinking, but for once I was going to go with it. If anything it got my mind off the world around me for a little while. Might be a good thing in the end.

A smile came to Spencer's lips as he rested a hand on my thigh. Swallows roughly I stared at the offending appendge until a hand directed my face up to stare into hazel eyes. The were darker than normal and that made my heartbeat all the faster.

"Have you ever done anything like this?" Spencer questioned his voice barely over a whisper.

"College," I supplied matching his volume.

"Good. Then you know what's going to happen."

Before I could say anything Spencer threaded a hand in my hair pulling me down until our lips met. My eyes fluttered shut feeling the warmth soak into me as the younger man pushed and pulled until I was sitting in his lap.

"Spencer," I shook my head.

"Shawn," the younger man smiled, "Remember it's just for today. Neither of us will mention it unless you want more. Okay?"

Staring at the man I wondered if he was being truthful. He had never been able to keep his mouth shut before I wasn't sure he'd be able to do it this time. Still, he was the only one that was here and willing to help me.

"Okay," I nodded, "Just for tonight."

Spencer...Shawn offered me a quick smile before kissing me once more. His lips were so soft and unrelenting. He was in completely control over the kiss even as his tongue flicked out to run across my lower lip asking for permission.

Opening my lips I let his tongue push into my mouth. A sweet taste filled my mouth as his tongue tangled with mine. The hand not in my hair came to the small of my back pushing me closer to him.

My hands moved to his chest gripping his shirt in my fists as our tongues tangled together. I couldn't stop the moan from slipping out. Shawn was good at talking,b ut it seeme that it wasn't his only thing his mouth could do.

"Shawn," I groaned pulling back for air.

"Shh," the younger man spoke him nails scratching at my scalp, "I know what you need."

"I..."

"Hey. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

A wide smile bloomed on his lips as he pecked my lips. His hand patted my ass letting me know he wanted to stand up. Once both of us were up he linked our hands and lead me through my home until we were in my bedroom.

Shawn offered me a smirk his sure hands coming up to undo my tie before stripping me of my jacket. It wasn't long before I was standing there completely naked. It shouldn't have turned me on, but having the other man clothed while I was naked had me twitching.

"Look at you, Carlton," Shawn spoke his hands traveling over my arms and chest, "Do you know how absolutely sexy you are? How long I've wanted you in this position?"

"You never..." I started.

"Do you really think you were ready? I had to wait until you approached me or you needed it so much you'd let me."

"You think you know me so well."

"I haven't been wrong so far."

Before I could say anything else I was pushed onto the bed. I stared up at Shawn as he pulled his shirt off. He stood over me quietly his hand coming down to rub his erection through his jeans. Licking my lips I tried to sit up only to be pushed down again.

With slow movements Shawn pushed open my legs before settling between them. Once again his hands were dancing over my heated flesh. I found myself extremely glad that I wasn't ticklish. It might be torturously slow, but it felt wonderful.

My eyes shut tightly as his nails gently scratched at my thighs. I knew exactly how wanton and needy I looked, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could truly think about was how I wished the hands would move harder and quicker.

Suddenly my eyes flew open as a tongue danced over my nipple. Everyone I had been with had always skipped oer my chest. They didn't really like the idea of having a mouth full of hair. There were so many times I thought of waxing my chest. Though I never actually did it.

"Shawn," I panted out, "You... You don't..."

"I know," Shawn grinned, "I told you. Carlton, you are sexy. I like your sturnbush. So very delectable."

Leaning down again Shawn licked at my nipple while his fingers moved over my chest his fingers gently pulling at the hairs. Gasping I arched up pushing closer to his mouth. I felt him grin against my skin his teeth gently tugging.

My hand moved to the back of his head keeping him in place. I could hear whimpers fall from my lips and for a moment I was embarrassing by the sound. Then he ground his erection into my thigh and everyting else was forgotten.

"Shawn," I gasped my free hand digging into his back, "Please."

"It's okay," Shawn soothed pulling back, "I got you, Carlton."

"Why do... Why do you keep calling me that?"

Shawn pulled back fully until he was sitting up. He stared down at me in confusion and amazement. It was the first time anyone had ever looked at me like that. For a moment I was sure my heart had stopped. I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

"Right now you're Carlton," Shawn shrugged, "Lassie is for everyday use. Whenever we're in bed though you're Carlton and I'm Shawn."

Nodding my head I felt my cheeks grow hot as he chuckled. It was such as odd experience having the younger man over me like this having complete control. It was one of the sexist things that I had ever seen. All the better that it was Shawn.

"You haven't done this since college," Shawn repeated curiousity filling his voice.

"Not like this," I shook my head.

"Used to being on top? Do you think you'll like this?"

I stared up at the younger man not knowing if I should answer. There was something about the situation that made me truly not want to do anything but what Shawn wanted. It was soemthing that I had never felt before.

The younger man seemed to figure out exactly what I was thinking because he didn't speak again. His hands traced over my sides well his eyes moved over my body. Part of mewnated to cover up, but I felt like I couldn't move.

"Are you sure about this, Carlton?" Shawn stared into my eyes, "We don't..."

"Yes," I cut him off, "Please."

Licking his lower lip Shawn lent down and kissed me once more. This was different though. Our lips moved slowly and sweetly. It was one of the best kisses I had ever hand and it made me wonder what would happen if we actually had a relationship.

Breaking the kiss Shawn pulled a tube of lube from his pocket. I watched him stand up and pull the last of his clothes off. I felt my eyes widen and my breath catch when he was finally completely exposed to me.

I don't know what I was expecting when I saw him but this was not it. His cock was thicker and longer than I thought. For a moment I wondered if I would be able to take him at all. He was obviously one of the people that grew instead of showed.

A strong hand grabbed the back of my thigh lifting it up until it was resting on his shoulder. Flipping open the lube Shawn slicked his fingers. A finger circled my hole before slowly pushing into me. I felt my entire body tense a hand moved to my lower stomach genlty masseging it.

"I got you, Carlton," Shawn soothing, "Just relax."

Taking a deep breath I nodded my head and forced into me until I felt his other fingers were resting against my ass. I felt my erection flagging as pain raced through me.

"Shh," Shawn wiped a tear that I hadn't known slipped out, "You know it'll feel better. Just relax."

Letting the words wash over me I closed my eyes as the finger pulled out. He was right. I knew how much it hurt it in the beginning and how good it felt int he end. You had to know what you were doing when you stretched the person and Shawn obviously knew what he was doing.

The torturous push and pull of the digit inside of me had me whimpering after a moment. My hips started to move on their own accord trying to get him deeper inside of me. That was when I felt a second finger join the first in me.

Turning my head in the pillow trying to hold back the pain-filled sounds. Shawn moved my head so I was looking at him. Behind the arousel in his eyes I saw worry and for a moment I was sure he was going to pull out.

"I'm sorry, Carlton," Shawn spoke his hand always moving, "I know it hurts. It'll feel better soon. I promises."

The hand on my stomach travelling lower until it was circling my flaccid dick. I knew that I had gotten softer because of the pain, but I didn't think I was completely soft. I knew I couldn't really control the reaction, but I still felt bad.

"It's okay," Shawn continued slowly moving his fist in time with his fingers, "I got you."

I had never heard the younger man sound so sure of himself and, honestly, it was easier to give over control than I thought it would be. I just wasn't sure that I wanted this to be a one off like Shawn had said earlier.

Closing my eyes I let myself focus solely on the feeling of his hands on me. It took time, but soon I was thrusting back on his fingers then into his hand. A loud moan slipped from my lips as he twisted his fingers to hit my prostate.

"One more, Carlton," Shawn thrust harder, "One more finger. You ready?"

Nodding quickly I thrust back quicker before a hand pinned my hips to the bed. Whimpering softly I spread my legs wider. I knew in the back of my mind that it was going to hurt, but I wanted to feel his cock in me.

Shawn pulled out his fingers as I opened my eyes. He stared down at me with the smile on his lips. Leaning down the younger man pressed a kiss to my forehead beforem oving down to my lips I let his tongue gently coax mine into his mouth.

A hand lifted my hips until he could place a pillow under them. Breaking the kiss Shawn slicked three of his fingers staring into my eyes the whole time. I don't know why I found it so comforting, but I found myself trusting him.

"Take a deep breath and push out," Shawn instructed.

Licking my lips I did what the younger man said as he pushed three fingers inside. It didn't hurt as much as before but I still felt tears spilling from my eyes. Shawn smiled gently as he began to stretch my hole for him.

My nails dug into the bedspread as I began to rock my hips. I wnated the faux-psychics cock inside me and right now the pain was easy enough to ignore. Gasping I stared into his eyes knowing he saw just how badly I wanted him.

"Shawn," I pleaded.

"You're ready?" Shawn questioned his cock twitching against his thigh.

"Yes, please. Please!"

A soft growl slipped from Shawn's lips as he pulled his fingers out. For the first time I noticed he was shaking. Shawn was holding himself back waiting for me to be ready for him. He had better control than I had thought.

Ever so slowly Shawn pushed his dick into me. Gasping loudly I grabbed his shoulders my nails digging into his flesh. I knew the man was larger than three fingers, but I felt like I was being split in two.

"Fuck," Shawn moaned when he was finally all inside me, "You're so tight."

Gasping I tossed my head back trying to keep myself relaxed. Shawn felt so much bigger than he looked. It was both the most painful thing I had ever felt and one of the best things that had ever happened to me in my life.

"Tell me when," Shawn ground out not moving, "Just tell me when."

I could practically hear the pacience in the mans voice. Swallowing roughly I moved my hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down until our foreheads were resting against each toher. Smiling gently the faux-psychic kissed my lips.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Carlton?" Shawn asked brushing sweat slicked hair from my face.

"Shawn," I shook my head.

"You are. You're the most amazingly sexy man I have ever been with. And with your under me like this... You have no idea how much I want you."

Threading a hand through his hair I pulled him into a kiss. Our tongues danced together as I moved my body trying to get his dick further into me. I couldn't take having the man so close and it not being enough.

"Move," I demanded against his lips.

Shawn pulled back to stare into my eyes before rocking his hips. If I thought the man was going slow before. This was torture. It was like he was afraid that I was going to break. That was the last thing I wanted him to think.

"Shawn," I tried, "Please. Move. Please!"

The younger man seemed to know exactly what I wanted. Placing his hands on my hips he pulled out. Our eyes locked causing the faux-psychic to smirk and give me a wink before thrusting roughly into me.

Arching back I felt a scream spill from my lips. Shawn kept the pace as he pulled out slowly only the thrust back harshly. He kept hitting my prostate with every thrust not giving me a chance to breathe.

"Sh-Shawn," I moaned clawing at him, "Fuck... So good. So... Ah!"

"Carlton," Shawn bend down burying his face in my neck, "You...Please tell me this won't be the last time."

Before I could answer the younger man picked up the pace of our fucking. The sound of slick skin slapping together was accompanied by moans and pleas. I didn't care that I was betting the man to take me harder.

The lips on my neck kissed at the skin slowly before teeth dug in. Grabbing the back of his head I pulled him over until our lips were working together. Teeth nipped, tongues tangled together. This kiss was harsher and more passionate then any before.

A hand on my hip moved over until it was wrapping around my cock. Groaning into his lips I thrust into the hand. He felt so delicious and he was completely surrounding me. It was the best thing that I had ever felt.

Breaking the kiss I whimpered softly. As amazing as it felt I didn't want it to end. I felt my stomach clench in the most pleasureful way though. I wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. No matter how hard I tried.

"That's it, Carlton," Shawn panted out, "Do it. I want to see it. Want to see your face. Come for me, Carlton. Come!"

Hearing the command in his voice I felt my entire body tense as I spilled my seed between us. Screaming loudly the entire world seemed to black out as the pleasure coursed through me. Nothing else seemed to exsist in that moment.

My body fell boneless to the bed as I came down from my high. Shawn was gently rocking into my oversensitive body. Making a small pained noise I reached a shaky hand up and rested it on the younger mans face bringing a smile to his flushed face.

"Please," I whispered my voice breaking, "Fucke me, Shawn. Fill me. Please."

Shawn seemed to freeze for a moment before he took my hands in his. Moving back he pressed a kiss to each of my palms before pinning them over my head. The rocking of his hips began to pick up until the headboard was banging into the wall.

Gasping I closed my eyes feeling my body tighten around him. The younger man panted out my name holding onto my hands tightly before his body stilled. Feeling his cum fill me I moaned softly.

Shawn pulled out of me a second later falling to the side. We lay there panting tyring to get our breathing under control once more. For awhile we just laid there in complete silence, but after everything that happened this was the last thing I wanted.

Pushing back my own thoughts I rolled onto my side and rested a hand over his heart. I could feel it beating erratically against my fingers. An arm wrapping around me pulling me until I was resting my head on my chest.

"You okay, Carlton?" Shawn questioned softly.

"Yes," I swallowed roughly.

Shawn moved to press a kiss to the top of my head before settling back down. It was absolutely perfect and I never wanted it to end. I had to tell him that I wanted him to stay. Something that was not easy for me.

"Shawn," I started shakily.

"I know, Carlton," Shawn soothed pulling the blankets over us, "I'm not moving. Promise."


End file.
